Sakura Inoue: Persona de Fille
by AnnixEd
Summary: Sakura Inoue, born in Japan but raised in America stumbles upon an all-green world one night. Love triangles and broken hearts will be there as she fights the shadows to save her friends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys recently I decided to make a new fic similar to Marcie and right now I'm playing PERSONA 3 PORTABLE! I'm just so in love with Shinjiro he's the best character lol so I wrote this fanfic except no matter how hard I try I can't max out his social link! It's so hard how do you do it he won't talk to me I think it's because I'm hanging out with Rio a lot and he thinks I'm a lesbian. Plus at night I'm only hanging on with Tanaka even though he's a total creeper lol! Well anyways enjoy my fic,

Sakura Inoue: Persona de Fille

CHAPTER 1: WHAT IS GOING ON?

I was at the train station but something was not right. Everything was green…all green and dark. As I walked around the station I found a park, which was incredibly intimidating under the emerald light. I ran in, not knowing what to do. Everyone was a coffin…I was alone again. Crimson blood dripped down the dirty walls of nearby houses.

I sat down, buried my face in my hands and started to shake and cry. I didn't know what to do. Tears just kept streaming down my pale face.

The bloodcurdling cry of a monster filled the air. I screamed in terror. It had a bunch of arms and wiggled about. Was it one of those tentacle rape monsters from my Japanese animes? Haha, just kidding.

Suddenly, a figure dashed before me and he weilded a hammer. He spun anticlockwise and defeated it. "Be careful. You shouldn't be out here." He touched his beanie hat grabbed my arm. "Where do you live? You have to go, now."

"Um- um-" I was incredibly shy. I felt my face turn pink. I hated strangers. "I'm a transfer student from America…I was born in Japan though. I'm going to the dorm for Gekokan high."

"Okay." He led me there. I attempted to make small talk with him, but he never replied. When we arrived, he just ran off without saying goodbye…

Was it love at first sight? I wanted to know his name!

Just then, the greeness went away and the coffins turned back into people. I started crying again and ran into the dorm.

When I burst in, there were two girls. One of them was tall and had red hair, the other looked more my age and wore a pink t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked, a concerned look on her face. "You've been crying."

"Everything was green!" I wailed.

They both turned pale.

(AN: DUN DUN DUN! XD lol)

Just then someone humped down the stairs. He was really tall and kind of hot. "What's going on here?" he asked with a throaty voice.

"I'm scared!" I screamed, and ran at him. I stopped. "Wait, do I know you?" I whispered.

"W-what?" he stammered. "Um… Wait…You're name isn't Sakura, is it?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE KID FROM THE ORPHANAGE!" I was shocked to find my old childhood friend here.

"Anyways, you should get to bed," the pink t-shirt girl said. "And, uh, don't tell anyone about what happened…with everything being green."

I went up to my room and got some sleep, while the people downstairs argued…I wonder why it was so weird that I saw everything turning green…couldn't everyone?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Kay guys so I wrote this along with the first chapter so you could have more with it. Be sure to leave reviews kk?

SAKURA INOUE: Persona de Fille

CHAPTER TWO: What is this feeling?

The next day, I heard knocking at my door.

"Hey, it's me," the pink t-shirt girl said. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah!" my voice, as soft as a bell's ring chimed out to her. In reality, I had overslept and had a piece of toast in my mouth (lol!).

"Okay! Let's go then!" she said. "Oh, by the way, my name's Takeba Yukari."

"Oh, I never introduced myself…I'm Sakura Inoue. Oops, I mean Inoue Sakura…I lived in America for a while, I'm used to the other order of naming."

Yukari and I were off to school. We rode the train over glistning waters of the port.

"It's so pretty!" I exclaimed, my eyes sparkeling with delight.

"I agree," Yukari replied. "By the way, how do you know Akihiko-sepia?" (an sorry autocorret!)

"We went to the same orphanage, but I was adopted by an American family. My parents dyed in a fire when I was little…" I trailed off. "My brother died too." I could feel my eyes swelling up with tears as I told Yukari about it.

Then, someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was the guy from yesterday!

He looked at me and said, "Now I realize why you looked so Fermilier. Nice to see you again, Sakura."

"W-what? Oh…um…thank you for saving me last night." I felt my face heat up again and my heart hammered in my chest. I was surprised that no one could hear it pounding like a drum. "Do you go to Gekokan too?"

"I've never seen him," Yukari said.

"I'm going to the stashin," he replied. "I don't go to school…no one there is worth it. Except maybe Aki."

Before I could ask how he knew my friend, he left the train at Iwatoti station.

Then Yukari and I got off and walked to school. It was huge, with tons of glass and sakura trees, like the school was made for me. I was excited.

"Welcome to Gekokan high!" she said cherry. "You should go to the faculty office, they'll tell you what to do…cause your new and all."

"Okay." I walked inside and checked the bulletin board for my name. I was in class 2F. Class second floor? Oh right, I had forgot that Japanese high school kids had homerooms.

I went to the faculty office and inside, there was a young lady. "Are you Inoue?" I nodded. "Here, let me see your record…oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about your parents."

I nodded quietly. "Well, the opening ceremony is hajime-ing soon. You should go to the auditorium."

I went there and sat next to Yukari. During the ceremony, though, someone snapped my bra! I whirled around and glared at him. He wore a baseball cap and had a bit of a beard.

"Hehe, sorry," he chucked. "My friend dared me too."

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Junpei, honestly," she whispered. "Just ignore him, Sakura-chan."

I flipped off Junpei and turned around.

"Yikes," I heard him mudder. What a jerk!

After the ceremony, Yukari and I went to home room. I don't remember what happened, we just giggled and passed notes the entire class, good thing we didn't get caught.

_Who's the hottest guy you've seen yet?_ I read that over and over.

_It's gotta be that guy on the train._ I scribbled that and passed it to her.

_Really? He's totally not my taste. ^_^;;_

I frowned. How could anyone not find him hot? He was all rugged!

_I bet you like guys like Jumpy, don't you?_ I tossed the note at her.

_Ew! No way! And his name's Junpei. I like Akihiko-senpie waaaay better. =^_^=_

I giggled. _Oh, oops. His name sounds like and English word._

We kept passing notes till the class ended, then walked home together. I had a new friend!

But our party was crashed when Jumpy appered! Or whatevs his name was. "Heyyyy ladies looking god!" he called as he ran by.

I was going to hate Jumpy!


End file.
